


Momentus Interruptus

by shanachie



Series: First Kiss [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Prompt Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: A trip to the mall has some interesting consequences.
Series: First Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Momentus Interruptus

“Why did we decide to go to the mall today?” Buck asked as he dodged another miniature human.

“I have no clue why _you_ came to the mall. I came because I need to get some clothes for Christopher,” Eddie answered.

“So why don’t we have Christopher?” Buck continued.

Eddie began to weave his way through the crowd to get to the children’s store. “Because I’ve learned in the last few years that it is easier for me to pick out clothes, have Christopher try them on, and then return what he doesn’t want or what doesn’t fit.”

“That seems like a lot of work,” Buck said, even as he followed the other man into the store.

“Would you rather be blocking Christopher from getting hit by people who don’t watch where they’re going?”

“Good point.” Buck stuck his hands in his pockets as Eddie headed towards the back of the store. “So, what are we looking for?”

“Couple pairs of jeans and six or so shirts. He doesn’t need a lot, just some stuff that doesn’t have holes in it.”

Eddie spied the racks of jeans and began flipping through, looking for the style Christopher preferred. “What can I do?” Buck asked.

“See if you can find some shirts? He wears a ten.”

Buck flipped through the shirts, looking for something that might catch Christopher’s eye. He pulled two plain t-shirts; one red and one blue out. After checking the sizes, he hung onto them as he continued looking. A black shirt with a skateboarder on it caught his eye and he spent a few minutes hunting through for one in Christopher’s size. He was looking for another shirt when Eddie joined him, four pairs of jeans over his arm.

“What’cha got?” Eddie asked.

Buck held up the shirts he’d gathered so far. “I thought he might like something a little cooler than just plain,” he said when Eddie got to the [skateboarding shirt.](https://www.teepublic.com/kids-t-shirt/2388619-skater-skateboarder-eat-sleep-skate?feed_sku=2388619D3V&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=AgencyWithin_Shopping_AllDesigns_NonChildSKUs&gclsrc=aw.ds&?ar_clx=yes&ar_channel=google&ar_campaign=9182645456&ar_adgroup=90282973622&ar_ad=415256327458&ar_strategy=search&gclid=CjwKCAjwwYP2BRBGEiwAkoBpAuBpYVZcALMh6BtuNmo0qLKFdN1QkWkm8Ur8zF-cAW4Ab5qLxea1BRoCyJQQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds)

“These are great,” Eddie enthused. “He’s gonna love that one.”

Buck ducked his head, a faint pink stain spreading across his cheeks. “I was hoping you’d think he would like it.” He handed over the shirts before admitting, “I was thinking about asking Bobby if we still had any of the 118 shirts that were made up a few years ago. Thought Christopher might get a kick outta having one.”

Eddie’s brown eyes lit up. “He will be in heaven. Good thinking.”

Buck’s happiness was reflected back to him as he turned back to the shirts. “You said six?”

“I did.” Eddie watched as Buck pushed shirts aside. “So why _did_ you come with me today?”

Buck’s head ducked again and this time the blush spread across the back of his neck. “I… I just wanted… to help.”

Eddie bit his lip before playing his hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Please don’t hit me if I’m reading this wrong.”

“Hit…?” Buck started as he turned to face Eddie. The rest of his words were stalled as Eddie pressed his mouth to Buck’s.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss, just something to show his appreciation and hope for a future. But once Eddie’s lips touched the other man’s, he couldn’t think of anything but the feel of Buck’s mouth under his and the weight of the clothes in his arms.

"Um, that's very hot and all,” a voice broke through their absorption in each other. “But this is a _children's_ store."

The two men sprang apart, Buck banging into the clothing rack behind him. “Uh, sorry,” he stammered.

The girl smiled. “No problem, but maybe not in the store?”

Eddie could feel his face burn as he asked Buck, “Should we continue this at home?”

“Absolutely.” Buck’s grin was bright enough to charge the entire firehouse. “Let’s get Christopher’s clothes and head out?”

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed. “I’ve had enough of the mall.”


End file.
